Project Summary The function of the Core B Unit is the integration of the scientific activities of the Program Project, thus relating directly to the communal needs of the four individual projects. These needs include three centralized technical facilities (the tissue culture laboratory run by Dr. De Vivo, the muscle histochemistry lab run by Dr. Tanji, the biochemistry laboratory run by Drs. Naini and Krishna, and the diagnostic molecular neurogenetics laboratory run by Drs. Naini), supplies (e.g. ice and liquid nitrogen), and service contracts. The professional personnel of Core B includes the Program Director (Dr. Ali Naini), and the personnel of three laboratories providing communal services: the muscle histochemistry lab (Dr. Tanji and Ms. Huang), the biochemistry lab (Drs. DiMauro, Shanske, and Krishna), the molecular genetic lab (Drs. Naini and Lu), and the tissue culture laboratory (Dr. De Vivo and Ms. Stiner). The Program Director and Co- Director will oversee all activities of the Core Unit.